TwiVinci
by EdwardKaa
Summary: Alyssa Chauvell is a self professed geek a Harvard Phd professor at only 17 after an extremly eventful and emotional previous year she moves to Forks on a Sabbatical. Here she gets involved in new worlds and new myths. Incl Twilight Crew/Langdon/Neveu.


**Prologue**

Cleopatra, known as the most beautiful woman to have ever existed. But what if there was another, a girl most historians called a myth as no evidence of her life had ever been found. But rumours still lingered of such a beauty that surpassed that of Cleopatra. Some say it was Cleopatra herself that destroyed the evidence of the girl that once lived the girl whose beauty exceeded her own.

Ayah.

Daughter to a Pharaoh centuries before the time of Cleopatra. She was born in the Summer months her mother died during childbirth so a surrogate slave mother was appointed to look after Ayah in a motherly way. So she would never feel the sadness of being motherless. Oma was that slave mother, she loved Ayah like her own daughter treasuring her every move and word she had a son called Yakobi. Her husband was Chief Guard to the Pharaoh hi name was Yakob, Yakobi was training to be a Guard like his father instead of being the Pharaoh's guard he would be Ayah's. The same age they grew up together, best friends in secrecy as the friendship of a slave to a princess was unheard of.

Ayah had a beautiful olive tan complexion, her hair unlike the usual straight Egyptian hair was in glossy curls a dark warm brown, her eyes were her most accentuated and coveted feature they were an unseen blue like the deep Egyptian sky. This gave her a divine position for having such a heavenly colour within her eyes. She was slender and graceful her voice was musical making anyone around her want to smile at the sound. She was her father's most treasured possession he loved his daughter more than anything this fact was known by every one in the land.

Yakobi had a deep russet coloured skin like most of the guards, his eyes were dark brown and outlined with smoky kohl. His hair was pin straight and reached his shoulders like satin, he was very strong and agile. He adored Ayah as much as she adored him, both growing up in Oma's love.

The sun was shining brightly as it always did in the hot desert land of Egypt, the rays glittered on the mesmerising Nile. Ayah's laughter could be heard outstretching from her room in the soft Egyptian breeze. Her room was open plan, in the middle a white bed with drapes, a wide balcony let the sun and breeze in. She was wearing a white dress, a gold band on her right arm, a headband sparkled on her head to signify her royalty. She had a woven bracelet on her left wrist most people thought it was a gift given to Ayah by Oma but the truth was that Yakobi had made it for Ayah on the eve of her birthday as part of their friendship. Oma was sitting on a small rickety chair that was her own no slave was allowed to rest on the Princess's possessions. Yakobi and Ayah were playing he was wearing a cream coloured tunic his hair tied back with a leather cord. A silver bowl of dates lay on her bed, the game they played was one would throw a date at the other and they would catch it in their mouths. Yakobi was very good at this game so Ayah had demanded that he show her how he did it.

"Ayah watch the date closely," Yakobi instructed as the fifth date fell to the floor as Ayah missed.

Ayah stuck her tongue out at him putting her hands on her hips, "I am Kobi it's hard."

Ayah was the only one who called Yakobi, Kobi it was her personal name for him.

Kobi laughed, "Try harder," he threw the dark brown date in the air and caught it in his mouth easily he chewed grinning, "See, easy."

Ayah rolled her eyes, "Show off."

Kobi laughed as he threw one at her this time with full concentration Ayah caught the date perfectly she beamed chewing the delicious date happily she clapped her hands, "I did it! Didn't I Kobi!"

He nodded, "Sure, sure but I did it first."

They were always so competitive but that was why they were soo close what one could do they would teach the other.

They played about throwing the dates catching them expertly; their laughter combined with the soft jingle of Ayahs anklet was the only sound that could be heard. The rhythmic march of the guard sounded Ayah and Kobi stopped their game, Oma got up quickly as Kobi picked up the fan they had discarded earlier to do his job to keep Ayah cool at all times.

The Guard entered Ayah room, in the forefront was Yakob he was easy to identify by his bright eyes next to him was the Pharaoh.

"Papa!" Ayah cried she leapt in to the Pharaohs arms he picked her up his eyes were full of love for his daughter he kissed her forehead smiling.

"How are you my princess," he asked. Once a day the Pharaoh would make sure to go see how his beloved daughter was doing.

Ayah grinned, "I'm wonderful father I've been eating dates."

"You don't have one spare for your father?" he asked frowning slightly.

She nodded jumping down she ran and picked up the pail to give her father a date she reached up on to her toes and put the date in his mouth, she twirled to Yakob and offered him one,

"KoKo? Please have a date," she smiled sweetly at Yakob who she called KoKo her personal name for him as well. He knelt down to look at her directly at her level smiling he took one,

"A pleasure from such a beautiful princess," he said in his deep voice.

She circled around offering the dates to all the other Guards each taking one to please her they had a soft spot in their hearts for Ayah. She was always polite and happy, never taking her position in a selfish way.

That was how Ayah grew up, from a pretty young girl she became a stunning woman. Kobi as well had grown up to be a strong handsome man their friendship grew but in private. Neither expressing what they felt as it was not acceptable in those days. Ayah was very fast and agile she knew how to fight although for a princess that was unnecessary she was the first to be educated by scholars she could read and write. Learning was something Ayah adored to do, she wrote a diary which she kept hidden from everyone apart from Kobi. She let him in to her secret desire which was unusual, she did not want to be buried in a tomb, or be mummified. Instead Ayah wanted to be buried in the sand by the Nile under a date tree. The dates signified her love for them and the Nile reflected the colour of her eyes. She did not want to be mummified as she thought it was an unnatural and awful way to be buried. Her hatred for pyramids and tombs stemmed from her phobia of extreme heights. She also wanted to be buried with her diary as it contained all her memories.

Kobi had promised to do whatever it takes to make sure that Ayah would have a wish completed. Although the idea of her death brought tears to his heart.

Ayah was wearing a floor length sheath dress in black, it contrasted with her olive skin making her look more ethereal. Her hair cascaded own her back with a simple head band in place, she still wore Kobi's friendship band on her wrist. Musical anklets were on her ankles she loved the sound as she jumped. Oma had passed away quite recently so Ayah's blue eyes were red rimmed from the teas she had used up, outlined by a majestic black kohl she looked beyond striking. She was standing on the balcony that stretched out to the inside of her home. She was leaning on the sandy ledge peering down not caring that her stomach was churning at the height she was at. She was still pained by the loss of her 'mother.' Down below marching in rhythm was the guard now headed by Kobi were practising. Ayah watched in interest at their precision and excellence at alignment. But she mostly watched Kobi; he was stunning as he ordered with decorum and leadership. His skin gleamed against the burning torch light, making the muscles on his arms and chest more accentuated. He looked up suddenly as if sensing her eyes on him, he smiled warmly at her. She smiled back sadly the death of Oma had hit them both hard. Kobi kept his feelings sealed and tried hard to make Ayah happy again.

He carried on with his work; Ayah looked in front of her. There was her father the Pharaoh's quarters. He was getting ready to go to sleep. His guard were standing protectively outside his room, with swords clasped tightly in their arms. Ayah heard a soft thud she jumped the jingle of her anklets sounded. She screamed a high pitch deafening scream, there in front of her were two heavily clothed dark men with curved swords they decapitated the Guards with one fluid movement hurrying in to her fathers chambers.

Kobi looked up at the sound of her scream,

"Kobi, Papa!" she shouted pointing at the scene.

A dark hand covered her mouth silencing her repeated scream of "Kobi," the masked man dragged her in to her room. He pulled at her hair, causing her to scream again tears protruded her eyes as the killer drew her close to him, he breathed heavily on her neck. His dark outlined eyes burned with lust and anger.

"How long I have waited to take what is rightfully mine, the beautiful Princess," he whispered callously.

She trembled in fear doing her best to get out of his arms, "Let me go," she said scared.

He laughed a deep sadistic laugh, "Never."

He began roughly trying to kiss her but she moved her head crying out loud,

"Kobi! Help!"

Kobi appeared at her room his eyes narrowed in fury, "Let go of her," he demanded.

The man twisted Ayah and himself away from Kobi laughing, "She's mine slave."

Kobi growled drawing his sword he advanced, the man that held Ayah looked at her he understood the connection between them two instantly the love was just so clear to him. This fact made him furious, he bought out his dagger, Ayah's wrists still in his hands,

"If I can't have her then no one else can," in a quick fluid movement the man slit Ayah's wrists releasing her from his grasp. Kobi snarled beheaded the man rapidly, Kobi dropped his sword as he ran to Ayah, tears reaching past his eyes he held her close to him.

Tears were slipping down her face she looked calm as she watched Kobi's caring face the blood poring out her wrists down on to the ground staining the golden sand, she reached up and touched his cheek.

"Ayah," he whispered, "Don't leave me."

She smiled, "I love you Kobi I always will and have," her eyes were teeming as she held on to him.

He smiled, "Don't leave me then Ayah, I love you too forever. Don't leave me how can I live without you."

She breathed in his scent deeply, "Don't forget my promise Kobi."

He shook his head, "No Ayah don't. Don't leave...."

But it was too late, Ayah's eyes closed for the last time. Kobi cried releasing the emotions he held clutching Ayah close to him, it took the Guard a long time to prise him off of her, physical pain was inflicted on him to achieve it. Kobi was sentenced to death as for not being able to keep the Princess safe from harm. He had let others that were close to Ayah in to her wish, he knew they would be able to carry it out for her. During that night her body disappeared from sight, a job of Ayah's friends they carried out her wish perfectly adding a small extra. When Kobi was sentenced to the same death as Ayah they lay his dead body next to hers so at least in the afterlife they could be together forever. Undisturbed by the outside world who had kept them apart for soo long, Kobi was blamed for her death rumours flew that he had tried to force her in to marrying him as she refused he killed her. No one apart from a select few knew of the truth they died taking Ayah and Kobi's story with them.

**Previously 3 years ago at Harvard University...**

Alyssa sat nervously in the class of about 20 students all much taller and older than her, they dismissed her presence talking animatedly with their friends. She was only 14 by far the youngest in the class while everyone else was about 18-19. She melted in to her jumper quiet and observing. It had always been like that with Alyssa the youngest in the class she was very advanced at the age of 13 she had graduated from Oxford University with a First in History. Harvard University in America were more than glad to enrol her in to a course of Religious Symbology. Alyssa had been very excited to join as the class was being taught by a sort of legend in the field but being the youngest had its disadvantages it meant she had no friends everyone saw her as a little girl trying too hard.

She twisted the charm on her necklace nervously as she waited for the teacher to arrive, there was still 30 seconds left. Right on cue walked in a 6 ft teacher was slightly greying hair, he had a charming persona and had the figure of a swimmer even at 40 something. He was wearing his version of Professor attire Tweed jacket and a paisley vest.

"Alright Dolphin?" a boy in the fourth row shouted grinning wildly.

The Professor smiled briefly, "Seems you're still here Joe, heard you finally won the championship against Yale?"

"Sure did Dolphin, crushed them like a bug," Joe answered proudly.

Professor Langdon placed his briefcase on his desk picking up roll he stood at his podium, clearing his throat he began the alphabetical roll call. Alyssa winced as he reached her name which did not take long,

"Alyssa Chauvell," he said in his deep voice slightly confused at hearing the name.

Alyssa answered, "Here."

He narrowed his eyes as he noticed her sitting in the second row on the edge of her seat, "Aren't you a bit young to be doing a course at University?"

Alyssa frowned slightly, "Considering this would be my second degree, and having completed a PhD in the subject I think I will be alright."

The class hushed suddenly at hearing Alyssa say those words, Professor Langdon looked slightly perturbed shaking his head, "Where did you graduate from exactly?"

"Oxford University," Alyssa replied.

His eyes widened, "Really?"

"Yes really. It wasn't hard I grew up in Oxford University,"

Robert Langdon was not a man who was easily surprised but here he was standing in front of a 14 year old girl who was more qualified then any of the students in the room who were 5 years above her even those 10 years above her could not match her expertise. He knew immediately that this girl was special, by the twinkle in her eye he knew she was different. He was defiantly going to enjoy teaching.

**Present Time...**

The pile of heavy textbooks piled dangerously in her arms as she walked blindly from her car in the school car park, her earphones and hands free plugged in she chatted to the person on the receiver,

"I will be fine I don't need the Priory watching my every move Robert tell Sophie I am fine. Seriously I lived my whole life clueless to everything I was safe no one knows who I am. Impossible to figure it out anyway so calm down," she kicked her car door shut balancing her textbooks on the side of her car as she pulled out her car keys to lock her car.

"But Alyssa you have to see the danger of being alone. It would be much safer and intelligent of yourself to come live in England of France not in America," Robert Langdon droned on.

"Why would I want to live there? Nope I am fine here anyway I have a job to do," Alyssa was oblivious to the situation unravelling in front of her.

A tall 17 year old boy stood demandingly by his black motorbike with a shorter brown haired blushing girl standing confused next to a pale tousled haired boy of 18.

"Robert I am not going to live thinking something is going to happen to me because trust me its not, I like the way I live and I will do what I want so there." She miscalculated a step slipping slightly dropping the text books on to the concrete thankfully not in the nearby puddles. "Shoot, thanks Robert look what you made me do," she said in to the hands free, rolling her eyes as she knelt down to pick up the textbooks. The tall boy bent down to help her, Alyssa looked up at him and smiled. He was very good looking with dark longish hair, russet coloured skin and deep brown eyes. He stared in absolute shock at her eyes wide,

"Thanks," She said politely standing up holding the text books more securely.

"Alyssa what happened?" Robert questioned in her ear urgently.

Alyssa sighed walking off in to the school leaving the russet coloured boy staring after her, "Robert you always make me do something stupid, making me drop all the books in my hands. Seriously I would have killed you if any of them got destroyed."

"Lys please think about coming home it would be better for your safety that's all we care about," Robert said his voice a lot softer and reassuring.

Alyssa smiled sadly,"Look Robert soo much has happened in this last year and I really need some normalcy. Let me think about it, I am just not used to being so overprotected I grew up on the mean streets of Marseilles remember I know how to look after myself."

Robert laughed, "Promise me and Sophie that you will at least consider living in France or England again in Priory safety."

"I promise," she said grinning, "Now I have got to go class should be starting soon."

"You are so weird with what you do."

"Ah well weird is better than usual."

They both hung up the phone, Alyssa headed in to Class 3B entering the class she got a few wolf whistles from the guys, nothing out of the ordinary. Alyssa was not plain in anyway, 17 years old she was probably the youngest in the class, she had a lithe frame with loose curly dark brown hair that reached past her shoulders, being of European heritage she had olive toned skin her eyes were her biggest feature outlined by long dark eyelashes she had bright blue eyes that sparkled constantly. Alyssa sat down the text books at the table ignoring the whispers that emulated around the class at her appearance she was used to it. She was wearing dark wash skinny jeans, white and black converses and a large black and white University Of Oxford jumper.

The teacher walked in right behind her and smiled as he saw Alyssa standing there,

"Professor Chauvell?" he asked.

Alyssa smiled, "Just Alyssa Sir."

He smiled, "Of course, I cannot believe you are actually standing here in my classroom, such an intelligent young woman. So much more qualified than I at this job."

"I am only here to help Sir," Alyssa reminded him.

He nodded, "Well lets startle these unknowing children to who you are."

He turned to face the students he gestured to where Alyssa should sit in the front row by his desk,

"Class we have a very special guest with us today, she'll be offering her specialties in History Professor Alyssa Chauvell," he announced.

Alyssa smiled and said, "Hi."

The class stared back in shock, Alyssa looked barely past 17 how could she be a Professor.

"I think you should explain Alyssa," the teacher grinned.

She faced the class unfazed by the attention it was probably the smallest class she would ever teach she noticed the pale boy and dark haired girl she had seen earlier.

"Hi guys, I am Alyssa let me just cure some of your speculations. I am only 17 probably younger than all of you and I am a self professed geek. I graduated in History at the prestigious Oxford University you know the one in England when I was 13. I don't wear this jumper as a poser I am an alumni. Then I went off to America to study Art, English and Music at America's very own Harvard University I graduated from there when I was 15 I took a year off and came back to Harvard to teach as a Professor having completed my PhD in History of Art. I taught at various prestigious universities from then on Harvard, Yale, Oxford, King's and Cambridge to name but a few. Now at 17 I decided to go around and teach at various High Schools as a break. So my actual name is Doctor Alyssa Chauvell BSC, B.A, M.S.M, MFA, MA, PhD and soo on. To make it easier on all of us you guys can call me Alyssa."

The class were still staring in shock, "No way can you be that...you know smart at only 17. Impossible."

Alyssa smiled, "What can I say it's much easier to teach university students then high school students they are much more believing."

They laughed nervously still unsure of what she was saying was true one kid put his hand up frowning slightly.

"Yes," Alyssa looked at him making him redden.

"Uh how can we be sure that your really what you say you are?" his voice shook under her light gaze.

Alyssa shrugged, "Do you guys use the textbook 'History in Symbology'?"

They all shook their heads confused, "Really you guys have never seen this book?" she picked up the one on the top of her pile blazoned on the dark cover was in gold 'History in Symbology, by Professor Robert Langdon.'

"No," they answered together.

"Has any of you heard of Professor Robert Langdon?" she tried.

All hands shot up as the whispering began again, "He's the really cool professor at Harvard right. The one that was the most good looking voted in that magazine a while back?"

Alyssa grinned remembering the story, "Yup that's the one just a little hint if you guys ever meet Robert don't for your own sanity ever mention that article he gets embarrassed easily and hold grudges for such a long time. Anyway have any of you read professor Langdon's books?"

They all shook their heads guiltily, "Good," Alyssa smiled, "If you had you would have noticed who his chief research companion is," she passed the book around so everyone could see on the inside cover a photograph and name. The black and white photo was off a charming 40 something professor in a tweed jacket sitting next to a pretty young girl, the name printed in black was Author Professor Robert Landon with his colleague and research companion Professor Alyssa Chauvell PhD BSC...

The whole class gasped in shock, "You knew _the_Professor Robert Langdon the celebrity?"

"I don't just know him he will soon be my relative he is engaged to my cousin. I have known him for years," she said, "So as Mr Mason said I will be offering tutoring while I stay here in Forks. Just taking a simple holiday from the rush of Harvard. I will be giving insight on some parts of history never seen before and how History would be taught at Harvard and Oxford. It is not as boring as it seems."

They all laughed finally believing her she sat down thankfully at the desk to observe the lesson that the teacher had planned. Alyssa noticed he was unusually nervous probably by Alyssa's presence he did not want to say something wrong.

For the rest of the day Alyssa shared the classes with Mr Mason the History teacher at the end of the day he finalised what classes she will definitely be taking from now till Graduation she would have all of the Seniors. This was not much of a problem for her except the fact that there were more males then females in that year and most of them had decided to stalk her. She did not get much of that at Harvard as most of the students were a lot older than her and saw her as a little sister who was much cleverer then them. Here she was either the same age or a year younger so gave them more of a reason to have crushes on her. This fact slightly unnerved her as she was not used to the attention in that sense.

At the end of the day Alyssa headed off home completely drained by today but enlightened. She loved teaching people about history going in to deep symbological meaning. She lived alone in her small house in Forks; it was fully furnished but simple. Her house contained only a few things he needed a fully stocked kitchen, TV, laptop, extensive collection of books, photographs of her family and her most prized possession her deep mahogany grand piano. She loved her piano dearly it was a present to her from her adoptive father for her 6th birthday so held a very big sentimental value to her. She pressed down at the ivory keys dropping herself on to the soft wooden seat, she closed her eyes and fluidly she played a calming melody that she had composed years ago. The melody went down deeper into stronger chords becoming darker and more emotional finally it slowed down to soft light keys becoming more releasing and happier. The melody turned to a normal increasing tune indicating time had passed, it suddenly got louder more demanding than as if she was searching for something it became a mixture of emotions, darker tones with lighter confused tenors. It slowed down as if realisation occurred everything sort of melted down to understanding it was as if she had reached a point of comprehension in her life but there was still something lacking a sad lingering in the background it was portraying something missing in her life but she did not know what it was. She did not know what she was looking for and was stuck simply wondering.

She took a long shower and threw on some baggy grey quarter lengths and a simple black t-shirt and soft boots she grabbed herself a tub of Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough Ice Cream. She jumped in to her sofa turning the TV on to some random movie she could find that was on. Alyssa had nothing better to do then order some pizza and sit alone in her empty home watching mindless television. She felt the overcoming bout of loneliness; it was a lie every time she would tell her family that she was happy with where she was in life. Truth to the fact was that Alyssa had no life worth living, sure she was probably the smartest girl her age years ahead but she never had a real friend that was her age. Having suffered many different complications in her life she had quarantined herself to this tiny town away from it all. Sitting mindlessly in front of her television her mind wandered over to the day of the car crash in which she had lost her parents, her uncle and auntie at that time thinking she had lost her cousins as well. She remembered the impact of the car against the metal barrier of the road side, the screech of tires echoed in her ears, the sudden emersion in icy cold water, how her father despite the gash on his head unclipped her belt to let her loose she tried desperately to hang on to him but the current was far too strong. She remembered waking up on the beach in Marseilles unknowing where she was, for days she walked about scared and hungry till she collapsed in an alleyway only to be awoken by a perverted greasy man whose on intent was to take advantage of the little child, she was saved by her Angel. He took such great care of her, making sure she had something to eat and drink regardless to his own needs. Her personal saviour. Again she was ripped from the person she cared for as the police arrested him she was alone again; another disguised Angel found her unconscious and nursed her till she was better. Sir Leigh Teabing younger then he taught her and adopted her. He was her second saviour whom she adored as a father even though she still had nightmares of her own.

She was a quick learner and excelled fast in to the education field, where she met Professor Langdon, her first friend. He did not treat her like a child but someone on the same intellectual level which she admired. She smiled at the memory of meeting Sophie whom she thought had died. Then finding out that her grandfather was Jacques Sauniere the deceased curator of the Louvre who was murdered only recently hurt Alyssa to high degrees, how many times she had visited the Louvre and never saw the famous Curator she had never seen a picture of him if she had she would have recognised him in seconds. She blamed herself for not have looked for her family. Then finding out her Angel was alive but wanted to kill her friend and cousin and had killed her Grandfather and 3 others put more emotional stress on her. All of the previous years event poured on to Alyssa, Grandfathers codes, The Priory Of Sion, finding out her 'father' Sir Leigh Teabing was behind the murders of her Grandfather and others, her Angels death, finding out who she really was, finding her Grandmother and cousin, Rosslyn...

Alyssa felt tears surface her eyes which she brushed angrily away, she had decided to leave Rosslyn only after a day of finding out who she was. She took the first flight back out to America. Even after what Sir Leigh Teabing had done he had never once meant to hurt her, she still cared for him, irrational care but she still did. Unfortunately he passed away soon after his trial of the murders he had ordered, he had left everything he owned to Alyssa.

Robert and Sophie could never understand how Alyssa of all people could stand to hold his hand as he lay in hospital. He apologised is all she could tell them, they did not know what Sir Leigh had done for her, he took her in when she had no one, he educated her, taught her everything she knew. He treated Alyssa like his own daughter though we had no blood connection, he was her second Father even after what he did he was still her Father. After inheriting tons of land and money Alyssa sorted her finances out with the help with some British Lawyers, they were easier to understand then American ones. She started a Sir Leigh Trust for young aspiring historians, she gave back Chateau Villet to the French Government, paid for the damages that Sophie and Robert did to the security van and the Louvre, the damages to the Chapel Angel defaced because of Sir Leigh, she paid the poor pilot that had gone through so much stress due to them a high salary and a long vacation. The rest of her capital was stored in a high security account not to be touched in the foreseeable future. It was not as if Alyssa needed the money she was a PhD Professor at one of the most prestigious universities in the whole world. She already earned a lot of money which kept her perfectly pleased. She owned her own home in Forks, her own home near Harvard next door to Robert, she owned an Aston Martin DBS also known as James Bonds Car, it was her birthday present to herself. She had learnt to drive years ago but legally could not till she reached 17 which she was now; she loved driving it was exhilarating except she had to keep under the limit though she did test it just a little now and again.

Alyssa shook her head out of her reverie to concentrate on the film she was watching Predator the first one. She enjoyed the cheap setting and overacting. It was calming to watch, Alyssa had a sudden dawning this was how she was going to be spending the rest of her life. Alone eating ice cream and watching good old Arnie on television. Sighing Alyssa shut her TV off and threw away her rubbish mentally noting that tomorrow will be different she would explore this tiny cloudy town even though it would take the best part of 10 minutes.

The next day Alyssa put on a simple checked shirt, skinny jeans and converses. She was teaching the class that had taken soo long to believe that she was actually a Professor at 17. She knew exactly what she was going to teach them and hoped they would enjoy it. Alyssa entered the class noticing Mr Mason sitting at the back of the class to observe, he smiled encouragingly.

She grabbed her pen, "Okay guys lets start simple go around the class say your name and who you think is better male or female."

The atmosphere buzzed as everyone participated in the simple activity saying there name and what they thought the girls chose female as expected boys chose male. It was back to Alyssa's turn,

"Obvious answers no surprises. Do you guys want to know the answer? Neither is better."

"What!" the whole class erupted in to argument, "Surely its female Miss. No way Guys all the way."

Alyssa shook her head, "Let me explain," she headed to the board and drew a symbol, "Who knows what that is?"

Hands shot up, "The Star of David but what's that got to do with who is the better sex?"

"Simple because this is not just the Star of David it had a hidden meaning that few know about. The star of David is made of two reflecting isosceles triangles," Alyssa drew the two triangles, "This one the cone shape one is also could the Chalice, the one that looks like a regular triangle is called the Blade. The Chalice represents females, the blade males. Together they make the bond of female and male, perfect balanced harmony thus meaning that male and female together are better than on their own. Equality etc all the signs of nature's perfect balance with male and female together are everywhere. All of you are an example, none of would be here if male and female were not balanced, reproduction and all that. We are not like bacteria that can grow asexually we need both male and female. All throughout history there are the signs that male and female are the perfect balance, yin and yang, the Star of David..." Alyssa delved in to the world of history enticing all her students with what she had to say. They were all inspired by her perfect alluring voice the way she brightened as she explained something they did not know, they all forgot she was only a 17 year old girl instead they saw a mature wise woman who captivatingly taught them something they previously had no interest in.

At lunch Alyssa sat in the Cafeteria on her own at a table, Mr Mason had given her a load of essay's to mark, see what she thought he put it. She was reading them in bits and pieces. Very vague and factual no one stood out, you could tell no one really cared about the history of it all. She nibbled her blueberry muffin her IPod plugged in to Maroon 5 She Will Be Loved. Alyssa being a silent musician as well as a Historian listened to every type of music, from Guns n Roses, Red Hot Chilli Peppers, Bon Jovi to Paramore, Flyleaf to Rihanna, Chris Brown and N Dubz with the obvious classical styles such as Debussy, Mozart and her own.

A shadow fell over her table she looked up to see a pretty pale girl who she recognised instantly as Bella Swan she was in her first period class. Alyssa pulled out her earphones and smiled,

"Can I help you, Bella right?"

She smiled nervously sitting down in front of her, "Yes I'm Bella, Uh Miss Chauvell...." she began Alyssa interrupted.

"Oh no don't call me Miss I am younger than you it sounds weird call me Alyssa."

Bella nodded as if taking the information in, "Alyssa, as you're new in Forks I wanted to ask you if I could show you around Forks. I know how it feels to be new in a weird place, so if you wanted to see the brilliance Forks has to offer...." her voice trailed off.

Alyssa smiled, "I'd love to be shown Forks Bella but don't feel as if you have to, I mean you know me being the new teacher and all..."

Bella beamed, "Nope it would be my pleasure, are you free today?"

"Yeah, I don't really do much anyway."

"So I'll pick you up about 4'ish then we can start the great tour."

"Sure, and thanks Bella."

Bella stood up shaking her head as if she was concealing a secret, "No, no its okay see you then."

Alyssa got changed in to a jacket and scarf the wind was getting slightly colder. She stuffed her small purse and phone in to her pockets as she locked the front door Bella was waiting excitement evident in her eyes. Bella was really polite and chatty she asked Alyssa endless questions about what she liked etc. She was clever with not asking anything about school, education and history. Bella took Alyssa to the nearest beach which was called La Push. Alyssa fell in love with the beach the second she saw it, it reminded her of the beaches that she had spent a lot of time at in England. The multi coloured pebbles glittered in the dying sun, the sea shone out the array of light that reflected from the sky, a couple eagles flew around a small fish in one of its beaks.

Alyssa jumped out of Bella's truck the crunch of pebbles underfoot; she followed Bella as she explained to Alyssa where they were. They made there way down the pebbles to the logs that had been left from a previous party that had happened there. Alyssa looked about the frothy sea,

"It's really pretty Bella," Alyssa said.

Bella shrugged, "It's different I have to admit. Beaches should be dry and sandy that's what I think I'm originally from Phoenix."

Alyssa smiled, "I've lived everywhere, London, Massachusetts, New York, Paris and the streets of Marseilles."

Bella frowned, "The streets of Marseilles what do you mean?"

"Well when I was about 4 I was in a car crash in which my parents and my uncle and auntie died. The sea current took me to Marseilles; I didn't know where I was or what to do. I ended up on the streets luckily I had my own personal Angel who looked after me."

"Angel?" Bella said confused.

"My friend, he ran away from home as he was Albino I was the only one who did not ridicule him at all. He looked out for me he could not remember his name so I called him Angel."

"Where is he then now I mean?" Bella asked.

Alyssa felt a small tug at her heart as her mouth fell instantly dry, "He died last year."

"Oh I'm sorry."

"Don't be you didn't know him at least he's happier now."

"If you were on the streets of Marseilles how'd you get to this you know Professor of History at Harvard," Bella changed the subject.

Alyssa laughed, "Oh that. Simple really I was saved by a former Oxford Professor when he came to Marseilles he found me and adopted me like his daughter. Taught me most of what I know, I learnt fast growing up surrounded by Oxford intellect it was inevitable. I just went further and further till now."

"So what about this person where is he? Back in England?" Bella enquired.

Alyssa shook her head smiling sadly, "No he went the same way as my Angel."

Bella reddened instantly having successfully opened two wounds of Alyssa's bringing up the death of two people very close to her heart.

"I am so, so, so, so, sorry Alyssa I didn't mean I am such an idiot," Bella babbled going a deeper red.

Alyssa shook her head, "It's okay Bella. You didn't know. It's not your fault seriously forget it happened last year it's..."Alyssa paused smiling, "History."

Bella smiled back weakly, "I still am sorry."

Alyssa rolled her eyes, "Bella seriously. Anyway on a lighter subject what do you do other than school and taking teachers out to beaches?"

"I don't want to bore you but I don't do much, I cook, read...the usual."

"You have to be a bit more specific Bella I don't really know what teens do being one I know its lame but I've never been a teenager always in Uni's or researching. My idea of chilling out is either in my car, making up some new composition or watching films while eating tubs of ice cream and pizza."

Bella laughed, "Sounds fun, my boyfriend plays the piano his idea of fun is that as well, my best friend is obsessed with cars so covers both ends for me. I am a pretty boring person seriously if you want a general teen overview I am the furthest you're going to get in finding that out."

"What do you mean?" Alyssa asked Bella.

"My parents are split up, mum lives in Phoenix my dad lives here. My mum is nothing like me she's reckless I used to look after her then she could married to Phil don't get me wrong great guy but she didn't need me around. So I moved myself here I thought it'd be like a prison sentence but living with my dad was more fun then I imagined. He is really easy to live with leaves me alone, and if I hadn't come I would never have met Edward or the Cullens. I'd never have known this place and all the people here."

Alyssa watched Bella as she spoke with absolute adoration in her voice, "At least your not alone, Bella. You have soo many people there for you. You went from one place that loved you to another. I moved away from my family the very day after I found them. 15 years of wanting to find them I ran away not literally it was my choice, but I didn't want to be around them. I'm the weird one. It's just different now, I'm soo used to being on my own caring for myself then suddenly I have a whole family that was always there, all these people who want to protect me I guess I freaked out..." Alyssa stared out towards the sea.

Bella tilted her head to the side, "I understand in a way. But can you blame them for caring they haven't seen you for the same amount of years and suddenly their 17 year old is found what do you expect they'd be worried."

Alyssa shook her in a defeated way, "I just need time you know last year has to be the most eventful year in my life."

"You and me both," Bella grinned flushing at the memories of the previous year.

Alyssa turned to face her, "What do you mean?"

Bella smiled, "After a while I am sure you'll find out, but not right now. What about you?"

"It's far too complicated and some stuff I still don't understand it would be impossible to explain as there are many things I can't say as they are secrets that aren't mine to say."

"That's what I mean," Bella said grinning.

After a while darkness floated distant voices could be heard on the beach some other people were there. Bella sighed,

"Finally."

Alyssa looked up, "What?"

Bella simply shook her head with a knowing look in her eyes, 3 guys all very tall, russet coloured and muscled made there way over to where Alyssa and Bella was sitting.

"Bella, long time no see," one said flashing his white teeth.

"Hey Embry," Bella replied, "Guys meet Alyssa, Alyssa this is Embry, Quil and Jacob," Bella gestured to the three guys.

Alyssa smiled brightly, "Hey."

Embry leapt over the log straight for Alyssa he knelt down in the pebbles and took Alyssa's hand he kissed it looking at her from beneath his eyelashes in a childish manner,

"It's a pleasure to meet you Alyssa," he whispered trying his best to sound sultry.

Alyssa laughed, "Same here."

Quil got down and lit a fire in the twigs that were in the middle, this made it easier for them all to see. The flickering blue and orange flames danced in front of them illuminating everyone's features. Alyssa watched the fire entranced by its magical behaviour.

"So Alyssa where you from?" Embry asked he had taken the spot next to her much to the annoyance of both Bella and Jacob.

"All over really what do you mean exactly where was I born or where I moved from?" Alyssa said.

"Both enlighten us."

"Well I was born in France, but I moved from Massachusetts Cambridge," Alyssa answered.

Bella began laughing to herself, Alyssa looked over at her confused, "Tell them what you do Alyssa. I can't wait to see there face."

Alyssa reddened slightly, "Let them guess."

Bella straightened herself up, despite the confused look from the other 3 she beamed, "Try and guess what Alyssa is doing here in Forks and what her job is?"

They frowned shrugging, "No idea?"

Alyssa smiled nervously, "I am a Professor in History at Harvard University. I'm here on a sabbatical from lecturing I'm teaching Bella's class."

All jaws dropped, "But your not ancient, you can't be more then 18?" they babbled.

"17 actually," she corrected.

They froze, the look on their faces made Bella crack up hysterically. The 3 guys looked confused and shocked at the same time trying to do maths in their head.

Alyssa narrowed her eyes at Bella, "It's not that funny Bella. I'm sorry if I've shocked you but it's true. I'm a little self professed geek. At least I don't have to worry about exams and essays. All I do is say a couple of things to a large class of Harvard students, they write it down set their exams while I go home to some ice cream and TV. .I've never been to High School or anything lower than University..." Alyssa paused noticing they were still frozen, "Oh god I've intimidated you."

She stared down at the pebbles on the ground her hand automatically going straight to the necklace that always hung around her neck, a small silver chain with a cross the Priory of Sion cross a plus sign. She had, had it since she was born. Whenever she was stressed, scared, nervous she would hold the charm twisting it.

"Wow," breathed Jacob his eyes were full of admiration for Alyssa, she looked up at his reaction and smiled lightly.

"All I can say is at 17 I own a DBS now that is something," she grinned.

Again the shocked faces fell apart from Bella's who screwed her face up confused, "What's a DBS?"

Alyssa grinned, "The best car in the world well to me, Aston Martin DBS."

"Also known as James Bonds car," Embry breathed out.

"With an all alloy quad overhead cam 48 valve 5935cc V12. 20.5 galleons, 302 KM/H, 4.3 acceleration to 62 mph, it is an amazing car," Jacob listing the things in awe.

Bella groaned, "All car talk don't get the fascination of it a car is a car you ride it and that's it."

"Bell's even you couldn't say no to the DBS it's a beautiful car," Jacob said to her.

"She's seen it didn't recognise it at all," Alyssa said.

They all looked at Bella incredibly, "Seriously Bella how could you to the poor DBS. That's just a crime."

"I am perfectly happy with my truck," Bella replied indignantly.

"What colour?" Jacob ignored Bella clearly having heard this before from her he turned to Alyssa.

"The only classy colour black, with the tinted windows. Believe me that car goes fast."

Jacob's face brightened, "How fast?"

"I've rid it nearly everywhere worth driving, France, Scotland, Italy, all over America. Its amazing," Alyssa said her eyes alight her car was a very passionate topic to her.

Both Jacob and Alyssa were immersed in a deep conversation about cars, when the fire was about to die out Bella's phone rang it was Edward.

Bella frowned, "I'm sorry Alyssa but I have got to go."

Alyssa's smile faltered she was enjoying Jacob's company he was like no one she had ever met, completely different and amazing.

Jacob frowned, "Ahh Bell's it isn't that late. Stay longer Alyssa I'll take you home," he looked at Alyssa with extreme hope.

"I don't mind," Alyssa finally said.

"Okay, well Bye see you later Alyssa."

"Bye Bella and thanks for taking me around," Alyssa said to Bella who smiled and made her way stumbling slightly to her truck. Alyssa turned to Jacob and smiled at him, he looked down at her his eyes warm and caring. Quil and Embry had disappeared earlier. He took her hand and pulled her up,

"Come on let me show you something," he led her up a spirally road to a cliff head. He pulled her down to sit next to him still holding her hand he gestured to the inky black sea, the deep midnight blue sky studded with a cluster of stars and the large orb like moon.

"It's beautiful isn't it," he whispered.

Alyssa nodded speechless by the beauty that was in front of her, although the strongest feeling she felt was the sensation of Jacob's hand in hers. She could feel the electric sparks going up her arm, it felt perfect.

"Alyssa if I tell you something to you promise to not freak out?" he said his eyes full of anticipation. She frowned slightly,

"I promise."

"I'm a werewolf," he said simply.

She froze instantly then melted remembering her promise, she could tell he wasn't lying as there was complete sincerity in his voice, "Why are you telling me?" she finally muttered.

He looked right in to her eyes, "There's thing wolves do, not every wolf has one but there is an imprint. Some one who is there perfect soul match, someone they cannot live without, someone they fall in love with. It's completely instant and can't be helped. The wolf's whole life revolves around that one person, its called imprinting. And I..." Jacob paused.

"Yes," Alyssa prompted her heart rate escalating.

"I imprinted on you, when I saw you that day in the school car park," he mumbled looking down.

Alyssa started at him, instead of disgust or repulsion she felt herself drawn to this mysterious person, she couldn't help but watch him looking down waiting for her reaction but she had none.

Jacob turned to face her after a moments silence, he narrowed his eyes confused, "Aren't you going to scream or run?"

Alyssa frowned, "Should I? I promised I wouldn't freak so I'm not."

Jacob melted under her gaze speechless again he just stared in to her blue eyes feeling the bonds tighten between them, Alyssa felt herself blush she smiled looking down nervously. There was soo much love and adoration in his eyes it was unbelievable yet believable at the same time. She lay her head on his shoulder,

"Is that why your body temperature is dangerously high or are you ill?"

Jacob laughed, "Wolf thing, I can never get ill. I just recover exceptionally quickly look I'll show you," Jacob pulled out a small craft knife which was in his back pocket he flipped it open and sliced his palm. Alyssa's eyes widened she grabbed Jacob's hand feeling tears surface in her eyes,

"Jacob why'd you do that?" her voice was chocked she couldn't bare to see him hurt it felt as if all the pain had gone in to her.

Jacob shook his head wiping her tears he smiled, "Look," he extended his hand sure enough a pale scar could be seen, in front of her eyes the scar healed disappearing. She looked up at him tracing her fingertips over where the scar had been she narrowed her eyes,

"Don't ever do that again."

Jacob smiled putting his arms around her he pulled her closer to him leaning his head on her shoulder,

"But I'm okay," he said.

She frowned, "How am I supposed to know, I don't like it. I don't want you to be hurt."

Jacob grinned, "I don't even feel it."

Alyssa still holding Jacob's hand stroked his palm again, "I don't care," she whispered.

For the next few months Alyssa spent every moment she was not at school with Jacob. She was utterly in love with him and hated being away from him. It was like a part of her was missing but the second she was next to him able to see in to his eyes she felt safe.

Jacob was going to be picking Alyssa up from school so she was going to walk to Forks High deciding to leave her car at home. She was talking to Robert on the phone it was his day off from lecturing so he had decided to catch up with her.

"Seriously Robert you'll love Jake he's amazing," Alyssa said in to her hands-free.

Robert narrowed his eyes he had put the phone on loudspeaker so he could move around and let Sophie hear as well, "Alyssa aren't you bit young to be dating."

Alyssa laughed, "Robert I'm 17, anyway I really like him."

He crossed his arms gruffly, "I still think your way to young."

Alyssa heard Sophie's laughter, "Seriously Robert your acting like an old dad Alyssa isn't an idiot."

Alyssa beamed, "Sophie's right. Robert who was the youngest person in one of your lessons?"

"You," he answered annoyed.

"Who has a degree from Oxford and Harvard?"

"You,"

"Who...." Alyssa began but Robert interrupted,

"Fine, fine, fine we all know your the clever little prodigy but I still think he isn't right for you."

Alyssa groaned, "Robert you don't know him."

"I don't care Alyssa until I meet him I'm not going to let you go out with him."

"You don't have to let me Robert I still will," Alyssa grinned.

She was not looking where she was going and ended up walking in to a tall mid eastern looking man. She dropped her bag she knelt down to pick it up the man didn't move at all when she stood up he was staring at her with dark eyes a look of shock on his face.

"Umm sorry," Alyssa mumbled to him.

He reached up to pushed a curl of her hair behind, his fingertips lingering on her cheek, Alyssa narrowed her eyes flinching at his touch she stepped around him, waking off shaking her head. That was an awkward moment. She carried on her conversation with Robert and Sophie.

Alyssa contemplated over the last year of her life, soo much had happened and at a point she felt as nothing right was happening. But meeting Jacob she felt fulfilled, as if that empty void in her heart was finally filled. He was everything and much more to her, she felt instantly connected to him as if she had known him for years. Her composition was finally complete the missing puzzle found, her Jacob.

She did not care about him being a wolf, all she knew was that she could never live without him. She didn't want to. Alyssa knew of vampires as well, considering that she was always in close proximity to the Cullens but that as well made no difference to her. The Cullens were her friends, as Bella had become very close to Alyssa it was inevitable, Alyssa had something in common with each and every one of them. It was weird for them at first as Alyssa's blood held no interest to them it was as if it was in its own league. Alyssa had her own suspicions to why that was her blood was like no one they had ever met. This made Jasper a lot happier to be around Alyssa which was all good for her as he had lots of experience with history having been a Civil War Veteran he was extremely interested in history so he enjoyed talking and listening to what Alyssa had to say. Edward and the obvious music connection was made, he was extremely talented on the piano and admired Alyssa's skill, he taught her his compositions in return that she teach him hers, Rosalie was in love with Alyssa's car and loved talking cars with her, Emmet just satisfied himself by catching her and chucking her in to the air, Alice pushed her in to shopping, Esme and her had lots in common with art and architecture, Carlisle and Alyssa connected on many levels with history, books and research. He showed her his study in which there were many paintings and books which she scoured over. Carlisle was very interested in the religious part of her history she was careful to keep the subject off anything to do with the Priory, Holy Grail, Jesus, Mary Magdalene etc.

The pack adored Alyssa they were always chiding her for being friends with the Cullens they couldn't understand how she could be around them. Jacob was forever worrying when she was around them he didn't want her getting hurt even when he was constantly reminded that her blood was vampire proof he did not believe it. Even Leah liked Alyssa which was a big shock for everyone in the Pack they thought she hated everyone and would never get on with Alyssa but it just couldn't be helped she was just far too nice. Simply put Alyssa did not have a bad word for anyone, she was caring and funny, she was like Jacob but in a more feminine way. Everyone could tell how perfectly suited Jacob and Alyssa were, she was the smart one while he was the strong one, they were both funny and light hearted, both were caring and like suns to everyone around them. When they looked at each other it was as if it was only them in their own little world, they were connected to each other if any harm came to either of them the other would know.

The newborns were advancing, school had finished weeks ago Robert and Sophie were confused with Alyssa's plan of staying in Forks and carrying on with part time teaching. She couldn't bear to leave Jacob but could not say that to them. They constantly tried to bribe her back to Massachusetts but Alyssa was hooked. Forks was a haven for her. Alyssa knew of the impending danger the newborns would bring, she knew of the Pack and Cullen's partnership in destroying them before they could touch Bella. It scared Alyssa thinking that Jacob would be in the fight, the war. Even though he was initially built for vampire killings it was an irrational fear that burned her although she would not say. The day of the war was at last on them, everything was planned to perfection, Billy would take Charlie fishing to keep him out of harms way, the Cullens and wolves in the clearing, Bella, Seth and Edward in the caves, Alyssa, Emily and Claire with the rest of the younger wolves in La Push. Alyssa didn't want to be in La Push but as Bella and the Cullens had been to her house they had left their scent in that area which made the newborns coming to her home a higher chance. Alyssa was beyond nervous and kept fidgeting,

"You're as bad as Jacob," Emily smiled warmly at Alyssa as she placed some muffins in a bowl.

Alyssa looked up confused, "Bad at what?"

"Being patient," Emily said,"They'll be fine Alyssa don't worry they are fully prepared."

Alyssa smiled, "I can't help it Emily. I'm usually fine but right now its torture."

Claire was doodling on a large piece of paper, "Lyssie do you want to join me?" she called out.

"Sure what are you doing though?" she went and sat next to Claire both of them started colouring in the picture she drew of a wolf in a field with lots of trees and a big sun. While Alyssa was colouring in the yellow sun she froze the crayon falling out of her hand and intense pain hit her in her chest an unexpected scream escaped her lips she fell to the floor unconscious. In her mind she saw a grey wolf being pushed out of the way by a larger russet coloured wolf who in turn got hit directly in his chest by a strong looking murderous vampire. Blood oozed out of the russet wolf, 3 large wolves attacked the vampire ripping it up, while the russet coloured one staggered to the floor...Alyssa shot up surrounded by cautious faces she stared at the closest young wolf in front of her.

"He's hurt isn't he?" she mumbled.

He frowned confused for a second then all the wolves fell down, eyes wide, as they heard what happened in their heads. "Jacob's hurt," whispers fired throughout the small cottage.

Alyssa pushed herself up to run out of the house but was pulled back by the wolves even though most of them were younger then her they were a lot stronger. Alyssa struggled tears surfacing her eyes,

"No, let me go. He's hurt."

"No Alyssa we can't they are coming anyway," one said.

"Just wait, they'll be here soon," another echoed.

Alyssa stopped moving and stood absolutely still controlling her breathing, the images of what she saw flashed in front of her eyes. Seeing her Jacob hurt pained her to see, the second the wolves were sure she would not run away they let her go. Alyssa opened her eyes, she was faster in reaction slipping down she ran for the door out of the cottage out past the trees, she could hear them approaching quickly shock evident from their voices, Alyssa was a sportsman as well and had fast reactions, she got all the way to the beach just as the pack were retreating from the forest Jacobs voice loud and clear he was screaming profanities in reaction to the pain. Alyssa ran up to them, the second Jacob noticed that she was there he shut his mouth, guilt evident on his face.

He looked a complete mess, there was still blood soaking his shorts he tried to move towards her but she stepped back,

"No don't move," she looked over at Sam, "He cannot be allowed to move his bones won't heal properly if he does."

Sam nodded having complete trust he followed Alyssa's orders, they all helped carry Jacob to his room. She told them to lay him on his bed he was watching Alyssa quietly she had complete control something he hadn't seen from her, a serious leading side. She grabbed a bowl filling it was cold water she got a clean cloth and began cleaning his wounds he was watching Alyssa intently the excruciating pain forgotten, the deep concentration in her eyes enthralled him completely she was mesmerizing the way she was absorbed in what she was doing. Careful not to make Jacob feel anymore pain. After awhile he bought up the courage,

"Alyssa," he began.

She narrowed her eyes, "Shh Jake, your not aloud to talk. Just for once calm down and don't talk," she was not angry but utterly calm and collect. He did as he was told closing his mouth dutifully he pleased himself by watching her feeling a sudden rush of calmness which he could tell he was feeling from her. Sam walked in to the room, Jacob didn't even move from his position,

"Alyssa do you need anything for this idiot?" Sam asked narrowing his eyes jokingly at Jacob.

Alyssa turned to face him, "I know you probably say no Sam but he needs a doctor, let Carlisle come. Please, just him. You know he has complete control."

Sam froze and Alyssa's request contemplating what she just asked him.

"Please Sam, he's the only one who will have a clue to what we can do for him, I only took a few courses at Oxford for fun and that was only on humans. Jacob's anatomy is a lot more complex then a simple human, the blood formation, chemical reactions, bone structure is all different."

Sam smiled, "For fun," shaking his head at the thought. Alyssa smiled weakly, "What else is there to do in a University? Please Sam Carlisle is a doctor he does this sort of thing everyday, and Jacob's blood holds no appeal to him at all. Please..." Alyssa clasped her hands pleadingly.

Sam glanced at Jacob frowning slightly, "What's with him? I thought he'd be arguing by now?"

Alyssa smiled guiltily, "I told him he couldn't talk."

Sam laughed, "Fine Alyssa but only the doctor I'm evacuating the area though. You can call him we will be inspecting the perimeter okay."

Alyssa beamed, "Thanks Sam," she pulled out her phone in seconds she had connected to Carlisle's direct number he picked up on the first ring. He came as fast as anything careful not to physically touch Jacob he analysed the situation,

"You've done a pretty good job Alyssa. If you hadn't staunched the blood flow then he would never have healed as fast as he is doing."

"First step in First aid slow the bleeding, so Carlisle what can we do?" Alyssa asked.

"Well he cannot transform for weeks it'll ruin the healing process. Needs rest and we need to do strapping, you know it?"

Alyssa winced nodding, "I was hoping we wouldn't its going to hurt."

Carlisle smiled feeling Alyssa's anxiety, "it's the only way to insure the bones grow straight and we are going to have to hurry before they set."

Alyssa looked over at Embry, Quil, Paul, Jared and Sam who were standing quietly on the side of Jacob's room watching confused at Carlisle and Alyssa's conversation,

"Guys I can't do this myself, and Jacob's not going to want Carlisle touching him so do you know what strapping is?"

They all shook their heads perplexed.

"Basically we are going to take boards and tight bandages to secure the injured area to insure his bones grow straight."

They nodded finally understanding after Alyssa's demonstration; she knelt down next to Jacob smiling slightly,

"I'm sorry Jacob but this is going to hurt, a lot."

He held on to her hand kissing it softly showing without words he trusted her. With only one hand Alyssa instructed the guys she tensed her jaw as Jacob's grasp on her hand tightened as the guys strapped on the bandages. His eyes were masked in pain, making tears surface Alyssa's eyes she could take her own pain easily but seeing Jacob's hurt her much more.

Jacob fell unconscious when they finished Alyssa put a blanket over him to keep him comfortable she did her best not to let anyone notice that Jacob had crushed most of her hand.

"I am going to get some morphine and extra bandages for Jacob. Alyssa come with me I may need your help," Carlisle said gesturing for Alyssa to follow him. She did as she was told and followed Carlisle reluctantly, Billy went in to Jacob's room to check on his son.

When Alyssa got in to Carlisle's car he turned to face her, "Alyssa show me you hand."

Carefully Alyssa placed her hand in Carlisle's cold marble like one, a slight prod made her wince, he narrowed his eyes at her, "You've broken most of the bones in your hand. Alyssa if he was holding to tight why didn't you say?"

Alyssa dropped her hand from Carlisle's hold she shrank in the seat, "I didn't realise he was in soo much pain I didn't want to hurt him more."

He nodded starting his car, "We are going to have to get that sorted first," when he noticed the look on Alyssa's face he added, "It shouldn't take long then we can get back to Jacob."

Back in his room Alyssa administrated the morphine she had gone back home to shower and change in to clean clothes as there was blood all over the clothes she was wearing previously. She had done everything in her power to make Jacob comfortable he was fast asleep now she knew this was the best for him as sleep was the natural healer. She had to leave Jacob once every day so she could get changed, shower, call Robert to douse suspicions, and head over to the Cullens so Carlisle could change her bandages. Emmet found it very funny that Jacob cracked her hand which made Alyssa really mad with him so she refused to talk to him at all.

After the fourth day Jacob was awake and grinning broadly he was finally sitting up.

"Can I talk now?" he asked cheekily.

Alyssa rolled her eyes, "It seems you already are, so yes."

"Thanks you know for the treatment though I could of done without the strapping thing."

Alyssa shrugged, "If you wanted to have deformed bones for the rest of your life then fine the next time you hurt yourself I'll just leave you to heal yourself."

Jacob grinned, "No you wouldn't you like being bossy."

Alyssa glared putting her arms on her hips, "I do not."

"Do too," Jacob teased. Alyssa strode over to him and sat on the floor heavily,

"How do you feel now?"

He shrugged, "More or less okay. You?"

"Why should I feel any different?"

"I don't know just asking. What happened to your hand?" Jacob frowned he reached and held Alyssa's hand cautiously.

Alyssa blushed stuttering, "I fell?" even she could tell she was lying.

Jacob's eyes went to slits, "Alyssa your lying how'd you hurt yourself?" he asked again slightly more stern.

Alyssa smiled, "It doesn't matter Jacob seriously I'm fine."

Jacob's eyes widened as realisation dawned on him, "I was holding your hand when the guys were doing that strapping thing. I did this to you."

Alyssa shook her head, "Forget it Jake it was ages ago."

Jacob's face fell, "I hurt you?"

"No, Jake it wasn't your fault."

He shook his head, "No it is. Alyssa I'm soo, soo, soo, soo, sorry. I, I can't believe I hurt you..."

Alyssa put her hand over his mouth to stop him talking she smiled softly, "Please Jacob don't forget it please. It's okay trust me I've been through worse."

_Whoops._

Alyssa bit her lip she wasn't meant to say that.

Jacob looked at her alarm, "What do you mean?"

"Please Jacob forget I said that one day when it doesn't hurt soo much to talk about it I'll tell you but not right now, please," a tear slipped down Alyssa's eyes, Jacob wiped them away he pulled her closer to him he kissed her softly.

Billy rolled in to the room he raised his eyebrows closing his eyes he turned around, Alyssa blushed pulling away. Jacob groaned he put his arms around her and dragged her down lay down next to him,

"Jake," Alyssa laughed at the suddenness.

"I'm fine now Lyssie no pain. Did you want something dad?" Jacob narrowed his eyes at Billy annoyed at being interrupted.

"Doesn't matter now I'll leave," he said slipping out with humour in his eyes.

Bella and Edward were getting married, Bella had chosen Alyssa to be in her bridesmaid circle. Jacob was happy to go as Alyssa's partner he had long since buried every feeling he ever had for Bella. He was annoyed at having to wear a suit, Alyssa was in a dress and fully made up by Alice. Throughout the whole ceremony he never let go of Alyssa either holding her hand or putting his arms around her waist. Alyssa was one of the few people who were extremely happy for Bella and Edward they were perfect one another.

Alyssa could not believe how happy she was everything was working for her finally. She had brilliant friends, she had her Jacob there was nothing she could want then to stay with them forever. Everyday was perfect spending it with the people she had come to love, she did miss Robert and Sophie she had come very close to them last year. Her grandmother and her other cousin were a complete different story Alyssa did not know them they did not know her it was too late to get to know them. A part of her felt it would be better this way, she was not one accustomed to change it was hard getting to grips on to who she was with the added new family as well. She preferred this more carefree life she had with Jacob. Something in her heart was burning to tell him who she really was but she always pushed that feeling away. What she was, was as unbelievable as being a werewolf possibly more. Also Alyssa didn't know if she had any authority to pass on the biggest secret in the whole world, the one secret that no one a part from a strict few knew off a secret she lost 3 people she loved over.

Then suddenly in a short period of time changes occurred, Bella became pregnant with Edwards baby. An unnatural happening, for a vampire to be able to impregnate a human. The whole atmosphere changed, the Pack were cautious and wanted to get rid of the fear the baby imposed, a hybrid baby. Edward was pained at seeing Bella in pain, and Rosalie she was finally at Bella's side helping her to go through with the pregnancy. Alyssa could never pick sides, she could see everyone's perspective and personally herself she did not know what she would have done. Alyssa managed to keep the Pack calm and stopped them from acting rashly. The baby as far as she was concerned was no different to any baby in the world. Slowly tings began to improve for the better. When the Baby was born Bella turned to a vampire. This meant that Alyssa was not allowed anywhere near the Cullen's home as she was human, with the newborn and Renesmee. This made her slightly upset she wanted to see Bella and her baby but followed the Cullens orders. She stayed with Jacob everyday everyone noted that there was a good change in Jacob's behaviour. He was easier to calm down now, and he was always happy none of that grumpy rebellious teenage phase anymore. He only had one care in his life and that was Alyssa. Her every move was enthralling to him, the way she smiled, the way she laughed. He had become a big joke in the pack with his lovesick ways. They would laugh at him or tease him about his current behaviour. But in his new found persona he just shrugged it off it wasn't something to get angry about he loved her and that was all that mattered. Leah had become a very close friend of Alyssa more soo now, somehow Jacob having Alyssa gave her hope that maybe she was not so foregone in that department. She may have loved Sam at one point but things had changed she and him just weren't meant to be. At one point it seemed Bella and Jacob would get together but Alyssa and Jacob were soo much better suited. They were perfect. Leah was hopeful and happier now she had dissolved her feelings for Sam forever and had decided to move on which made everyone happy.

Alyssa could tell something big had happened but no one would tell her what, she had been warned by the Cullens to not go anywhere near the forest for quite a while. She conceded with the request knowing they would have a good reason, she chose not to ask as it was an important vampire and werewolf thing. None of her business.

Alyssa was at home for once, Jacob was on his turn of controlling the perimeter so she decided to have an alone day. Changing in to a tank top and leggings, she grabbed her favourite ice cream it had been soo long since she had one of her mindless TV indulgence. She had not realised how tired she was that she fell asleep in front of her TV while amidst a Friends rerun. Alyssa felt searing hot pain in her arm, she inhaled a smell of burning flesh a wave of nausea fell over her. Her eyes shot open as the pain increased she screamed. She was no longer on the sofa instead in her room which was lit by candlelight it was as if there was some ritual taking place. Hovering over her with a large poker in his hand was a mid eastern man a sick smile on his face. He was burning something in to her arm. He placed his hand over her mouth to silence the scream, she carried on the muffled sound got nowhere. She tried to kick or scrambled but her hands were tied up and he was straddling her to pin her down. Tears streamed down her face, she watched fearfully as he picked up a different poker that was red hot he grinned maliciously and placed it on her other arm her eyes rolled back as she fell unconscious at the blinding pain.

Bella was driving Renesmee back home with her from Charlie's house. There was soo much happening right now in her life, the Volturi coming to exterminate them, the dozen of bloodthirsty vampires at her home and not being able to see Alyssa. It was not The Cullens decision but Jacob's. He cared soo much about Alyssa and feared for her safety he would not like her being alone with them at all. This was the only way to insure her safety for him Bella had agreed. She missed her friend and knew that Renesmee would have adored Alyssa and vice versa. It was one of the few sacrifices she had to make with choosing this life. Bella stopped in front of Alyssa's home she wanted to leave something for Alyssa a letter. She paused outside the door the strong scent of burning flesh made her want to gag, it was coming from Alyssa's room, confused Bella jumped up the tree outside Alyssa's room. Balancing down the branch that led in to Alyssa's room Bella jumped in through the window, candles littered the room Alyssa was bound tightly with bruises forming on her wrists, Bella's eyes widened at the distinct burn on her arms two words. Alyssa had been attacked someone had hurt her. Bella without thinking swiftly undid Alyssa's bounds picking her up she leapt out of the window and hurried to her car. Alyssa felt weightless and limp she lay her down in the backseat of Edwards Volvo which she had borrowed without answering Renesmee she sped back home.

Bella hurried up the stairs, she was fortunate that all of the un-vegetarian vampires had gone hunting all that were left were Edward, Emmet, Rosalie, Esme and Carlisle.

"Edward," Bella called walking in through the door in her arms Alyssa trailing behind confused was Renesmee.

Edward emerged from behind piano the second he saw Alyssa he took her from Bella and ran up to their room to lay her down Carlisle following concerned. He gasped when he saw Alyssa the one question on everyone's lips,

"Who would do such a thing?"

Alyssa felt extremely heavy her eyes fluttered open, she jumped at the sight that greeted her. 4 light brown skinned, red eyed vampires, 2 male 2 female. They were watching her curiously and in amazement. There was recognition in their eyes for her. Alyssa shifted back in the bed she was in, a scream escaped her lips as she did so. Fear covered every inch of her.

The door burst open Jacob appeared his eyes blazing he growled at the vampires that were close to Alyssa suddenly Edward, and Emmet joined by a few others rugby tackled Jacob to the floor. Snarls and shouts surrounded the room, Alyssa jumped off the bed her face masked in confusion she tried to go to Jacob and get the people off of him. But the other vampires stood in between them as if guarding her she tried to get past them but they stood solid trying their best not to touch her they were looking at her with some respect.

"Don't go near her you leech," Jacob's voice ripped the room.

The vampires that stood between Alyssa and Jacob, hissed at him, "Don't even look at her she's our Princess."

Alyssa frowned, "What?"

"I apologise Princess if it has been soo long since we have last met. We knew one day you will come back as you were soo badly wronged," the leader of the 4 bowed his head slightly.

Alyssa stepped back confusion still on her face, "What's going on?"

"Stay away from her," Jacob warned from the floor his face was masked in fury.

"Please someone tell me what is going on and why Jacob is being pinned to the ground?" Alyssa begged looking around.

"Princess Ayah you need to rest who have been injured please leave these lower class people to us," the leader of the 4 said again.

Alyssa blanched, "My name's Alyssa I'm not your princess. You've got the wrong person."

The leader smiled weakly, "That is another fault of my own, it has been over 2 million years since you were laid to rest. You probably do not remember having come back in to this life. You were or are Princess Ayah of our great Pharaoh."

Alyssa stumbled backwards to the floor shaking her head, "No, no I'm not your princess I'm just Alyssa."

"It was inevitable that you would forget it has been soo long. But soon you will remember it will all come back to you," he said.

Jacob managed to squeeze from under the pile of vampires, Alyssa got up and ran to him as he pushed past the vampires straight for Alyssa she held on to him sobbing in to his chest, the 4 vampires snarled crouching down to attack when Carlisle entered the room with an air of superiority,

"Please can you all calm down? I understand your concerns but can you please leave this room so Alyssa can rest," Carlisle's commanding voice and calm stature demanded his orders to be taken under account.

They all left the room some more reluctant then others with Edward closing the door. Carlisle turned to face Alyssa and Jacob she looked petrified clinging on to Jacob who held her tight. He was trying to calm her down soothing her with soft words.

"Alyssa I apologise for that my umm other friends are slightly more eccentric then normal. Please can you sit down so I can examine your wounds?"

Jacob helped Alyssa to sit down on to the bed in the room, she still held on to him unwilling to let go she was still in shock, Carlisle knelt down beside her smiling encouragingly,

"Can I see?" Carlisle asked.

Alyssa outstretched her arm to Carlisle she buried he head not wanting to see the burn, Jacob swore under his breath as Carlisle under did the bandage to reveal the wound. It was a nasty red and scarred in to her skin,

"Its a nasty burn, done professionally it looks like it reads something?" Carlisle frowned. Alyssa froze she turned to look at the burn a piercing scream sounded from her she jumped up clutching the small charm on her necklace whispering to herself the image of the burn frozen in her mind.

"Alyssa," Jacob said alarmed going over to her, she pulled off the bandage on her right arm once she read it she closed her eyes tight, she leaned her head on his shoulder her eyes still tight.

"I need Robert," she whispered.

Robert Langdon accompanied by his fiancée Sophie Neveue and her brother James Neveue touched down at Seattle airport taking the taxi down to Forks. An urgent call by his upset friend and fiancée's cousin had made him pretty nerved up. Alyssa wasn't the sort of person to not explain herself. The call she made a few hours before was simple " I need you here now," by the tone of her voice it was obvious she had been crying. There was no way this was something small, Alyssa by rule did not cry, not when she met Sophie after 14 years, not when all those people in her life died, not when she found out the person she saw as her father was the one who ordered the death of her grandfather nearly killed her cousin, and was the reason why her best friend was now a murderer, she didn't cry when she found her family at all. He remembered asking her the day after she found her family why she did not cry or express any emotion she simply shrugged,

"I guess since I was little I just didn't find anything to cry about. I just find the good in something and hang on to that."

Something in his heart screamed that this was big, big for Alyssa. She had been soo happy recently with her new life and a part of him was glad that she was laughing and enjoying herself for once. She just never acted like a 17 year old girl she was far too advanced for her age but now with her friends and grudgingly Jacob. She was laughing joking about. He tensed his jaw if that idiot did anything to Alyssa then he would pay, she was just a simple amazing little girl he knew deep inside his heart that he cared for her as if she was his own daughter. Sophie placed a hand over his and squeezed it encouragingly she knew how he felt, it was obvious from the way he had not said a thing. It was only by chance that James had been visiting Sophie and Robert that he too came along. He was only a few years older than Alyssa so a child in Roberts eyes, but he was part of the Priory and it was his job to make sure that the bloodline was safe.

When they finally reached Alyssa's home Robert frowned at the sight of 5 wolves lurking in the forest nearby her home, they retreated in the shadows. The taxi stopped Robert chucked a handful of notes as he ran out of the car trailed by Sophie and James the door was immediately opened by Carlisle who let them in without a word.

"Lyssie?" Robert called out; he walked in to a room to see Alyssa sitting on the floor her head in her arms, she jumped up when she heard his voice she ran in to his arms and hugged him. Shocked Robert patted her back overwhelming emotions' filling him why was she soo sad?

"Lyssie what happened?" he asked softly.

She pulled away from his hold and tilted her arm removing the bandage which he just noticed, "Tell me Robert is it what I think it is?"

Robert sucked in the air suddenly as he saw the burn he held her arm in place his jaw tensed how many times in one persons life could he be faced with such things.

He nodded simply, "It is Alyssa nothing else could be it one of the ambigrams for them."

Alyssa shook her head, "Not just one Robert," she turned and showed him the second burn he swore softly which caused Sophie to narrow her eyes she gave Robert a look,

"What is it Robert?" she asked not the only one who was out of the loop. All the wolves, Carlisle, Emmet, James and Sophie were utterly clueless.

"I thought it was a myth even when you told me about what happened the year before last I have to admit I was still a little uneasy but there's the proof burnt in to my skin," Alyssa said ignoring everyone else.

Robert nodded, "But why on your skin, your not classed as one of their enemies."

"Who?" Sophie voiced everyone's question.

"What if they know the secret Robert would they have a motive to hurt me?" Alyssa passed Sophie off again.

Robert shook his head, "Impossible, Alyssa they are against the church not you. It doesn't make sense, this is completely out of character."

"What do you mean Robert?" Alyssa tilted her head questioningly.

"_The _sign has only been seen once and that was last year, on the dead body of the scientist, the symbols were used as proof they killed him. Alyssa it does not make sense the sign is them proclaiming they were responsible but they just burnt you proclaiming you as what?" Robert screwed up his face in confusion.

"I don't know Robert, I was thinking what would I have that they would want, I'm 18 I'm a professor at Harvard, I teach History. I thought they liked scholar's intellectual people, and I'm not really religious or anything. So why what is the only reason I could have come up with?"

"The Priory," Robert said simply.

"They must know Robert it's the only reason I can think of. I hate this secret Robert I hate it, everything that has ever gone wrong in my life always ends up with this stupid secret," her voice was hard her eyes pained.

Jacob got up and walked over to Alyssa looking down on her his eyes concerned, "Alyssa you need to explain what is happening tell me, please."

Alyssa lowered her gaze, "I want to Jacob but it's not only mine to say. You need to explain to them the situation here what you mean to me then it's up to them. But right now I don't want to hear it." Alyssa slipped away heading in to another room closing the door behind her. Jacob stared dropping his arms defeated it pained him to see her sad, he wanted her to be happy. But he couldn't if he did not know. Sam stood next to him,

"If letting 3 more people know will help us to protect her then let it be," his voice sincere he patted Jacob on his arm, Jacob nodded turning to face Robert, Sophie and James.

Carlisle decided to speak first his voice ringing with a calm authority, "Please sit down this may take a while. My name is Carlisle Cullen."

Robert frowned slightly as he sat down obediently, "I'm Robert Langdon, this is Sophie and James Neveue they are Alyssa's cousins."

Together the vampires and wolves combined helped James, Robert and Sophie to understand their part in her life, what they were, Jacob and Alyssa's love, everything. They believed every part Robert was still uneasy about the imprinting he still did not like Jacob one bit. Sophie accepted everything easily as did James they learnt not to be amazed at everything they heard.

"Thank you for explaining everything to us, I am sure there is something you would like to know instead. What Alyssa was talking about," Sophie said.

The vampires and werewolves nodded curiosity filling them instantly. Sophie looked at James, "It's your call James you grew up with it, I only found out when Lyssie did."

James thought for a second, "You have to understand this is absolute historical secrecy, been kept for centuries."

Carlisle nodded, "For Alyssa's safety no one will ever breathe a word to anyone."

"I believe you, "James said, "Robert you're the expert professor tell them."

"The shortened simple version please," Sophie said grinning at Robert who rolled his eyes.

"Fine, fine. Okay has anyone heard of the Holy Grail," he asked.

Carlisle frowned, "Is it not the cup of Christ?"

Robert shook his head, "No, that was just a story the Priory of Sion came up with to cover up the true story. The cup was a symbol for the bloodline of Jesus Christ."

"The bloodline?" Carlisle narrowed his eyes.

"Yes, Jesus was not as the bible states a divinity he was a simple man a prophet yes but still just a man. He did get married to none other then Mary Magdalene his favourite disciple. She was pregnant with his child when he was crucified. The church decided to shun Mary Magdalene as she was a woman and that they did not want a woman leading the church and with Jesus being a father it proved he was not divine, he had blood. The Priory of Sion were established to look after the bloodline of Mary Magdalene and Jesus Christ, the actual documents that proved this and her sarcophagus. The blood line s royal and pure and kept under strict secrecy as the Church do not want any sign of this being true to be let out as faith around the world would be diverted when people find out that the bible is not as pure as everyone believed."

"And basically me, James, our grandmother and Alyssa are the last of the direct bloodline of Jesus Christ and Mary Magdalene," Sophie said simply as if there was nothing about it.

All jaws dropped in the room apart from James, Robert and Sophie's.

Robert carried on, "The two signs that are burnt in to Alyssa's arms are those of the Illuminati. They are ambigrams one of a kind deemed myths as the words are exactly the same if you turn it around. The Illuminati were a secret society of highly intelligent scholars such as Galileo. They were against the Church's decision of downplaying scientifical research that the Church felt went against God. They were the biggest enemy after the Priory of the church, it was thought that the Illuminati went extinct hundreds of years earlier and the 5 Illuminati signs such as the two that have been burnt in to Alyssa's arms did not exist as no computer of human could replicate it. It was only last year while I was bought to a murder investigation of a scientist who had been murdered burnt in to his chest was the word Illuminati as the ambigram sign. His eye had been surgically removed and his head twisted back he was murdered by a Hassasin an old league of Mid Eastern warriors who hated the Church. Alyssa helped me with my book on the Illuminati so she knows all about them, that is why she is confused. Under Illuminati's usual hit list there are no 17 year old girls, who are professors in fact the Illuminati respected women who were intelligent, scholars and teachers were never on their hit list. It just doesn't feel right that they would brand her and leave there is something else that we are missing another motive just because she happens to be on of the descendants of Jesus Christ does not make her a victim. If it was anything but the Illuminati signs then it would be plausible but this is far too confusing right now."

Jacob snarled, "No one will touch her ever. This person that hurt her will pay."

All the wolves nodded in agreement.

Robert shook his head, "No, you can't hurt this person."

"Why not?" Embry asked.

"Alyssa is difficult in that sense, if anyone else dies regardless of who it is because of her it'll break her. She's seen far too much death in her life, all of it soo close together."

Jacob narrowed his eyes, "What do you mean? Mr Langdon what happened to Alyssa last year? She won't say except that she lost people close to her."

Robert sighed, his eyes dampened as he heard Alyssa playing on her piano. The soft melodic composition that she played so often in the week before she left, it was mournful and sad. She was remembering them again.

"This is hard to explain you need to start with the basics. When Alyssa was three she was in a car crash that included her parents, uncle and aunty. Her father was able to cut her loose but unable to do anything else. The current pulled her away from the wreckage, they died drowning. Alyssa survived, she ended up on the streets of Marseilles. Alone she ended up on the streets to afraid to speak to anyone, she fell unconscious in an alleyway only to be awoken by a disgusting immoral man who just wanted to take advantage of a lonely little girl. Luckily a boy in the streets saved her before anything could happen, the boy was albino. He ran away from home after killing his father as his father killed his mother; Alyssa was like a little sister to him she adored him a lot. He was all she had, he was ridiculed for being Albino and suffered for it, even then he made sure that she was safe and well. Then when she was 5 she was saved in the sense of the word by Sir Leigh Teabing. You might of heard of him he was a Royal British Historian. He adopted Alyssa and taught her everything she grew up in Oxford Teabing's home and became a little talented prodigy. She moved to Harvard to do a few courses and ended in to my classes. She was extremely smart and polite and we soon became friends. She became my colleague I was the only one in the whole university that treated her with respect the others could not see how a 15 year old could be at the same level as them in teaching though they soon found out. Last year I was in Paris when I was called to a murder scene of renowned curator of the Louvre Jacques Sauniere Sophie, James and Alyssa's grandfather at the time I did not know. Because all I knew of Alyssa was all she knew that she was an orphan with no family. I met Sophie she is a Cryptologist I was being framed for Sauniere's murder. Sophie had no idea of who she was either but Sauniere left clues for us to decipher. We found a puzzle which we had to decode to find out what was the secret of the Holy Grail. We made our way to Teabing's home in France there Alyssa was with him as always happy she recognised Sophie instantly and joined us. We were then attacked by none other then Alyssa's friend from the streets it was hard, she was mad as hell that we tied him up and that he was bleeding. Despite the fact that he was the most likely person who had killed her grandfather she sat with him the whole time. She had not seen her friend for over 12 years, she still saw the sweet little kid that saved her not the cold hearted murderer. It was tough times, but we all knew we had to uncover the mystery it was hard, Sauniere did not make it easy. But with me, Sophie, Alyssa and Teabing in it were closed in. But then the puzzle was stolen by Alyssa's friend as he kidnapped Teabing with his manservant's help. Everyone feared the worst for Teabing, you would understand the strain Alyssa was under the sweet boy in her life had kidnapped the person she saw as her father. Then the truth came down on us Teabing and his manservant were behind everything the murder the use of Alyssa's friend which was purely coincidental. Teabing wanted to uncover the Grails secret and tell the world feeling the Priory were not capable for this he was a murderer. Lucky for us that the police got there in time before Teabing could kill Sophie for the answer to the Puzzle. Teabing was arrested immediately I had cracked the Puzzle and together we went to the last place it led us to a chapel in Scotland. There we found Sophie and Alyssa's grandmother and James. We found out the truth that they were the Holy Grail. Sophie decided to stay with her family to catch up but Alyssa she didn't she took the first flight out of there back to Harvard. She would not speak of it and went back to work as if nothing happened, then she got the news of Teabing's illness. He had severe Polio which had worsened she went back to him and stayed with him till he passed away. He apologised to her for everything. She forgave him just like that his death was hard on her, and then she found out that her friend had died a bullet wound by the police. She suddenly changed, she left England again away from the Priory safety she took a sabbatical from Harvard packed her bags and within a week she moved here. Away from it all. Alyssa is just a truly amazing person, at first we all were a bit wary of her being alone..."

Sophie interrupted, "But hearing from Alyssa how happy she was with you lot. It made it all better. She was finally acting normally not like she was 60 years old."

Jacob had slipped back from the conversation it was killing him to be away from Alyssa and could not stand the fact she was upset. He entered the room she had disappeared in to, she was sitting with her back to him tears were streaming down her face as she played the piano the movement was enthralling the sound hauntingly beautiful. He walked over and sat next to her, she stopped playing and leant in to his chest feeling the weakness envelope her. Jacob wiped her tears softly he smiled sweetly at her holding her close to him Alyssa held on to him as if she would never let go he did the same. No more tears surfaced she knew that what ever happened to her she would always have Jacob forever and always.

"Wow," Emmet breathed as he listened intently to Robert he surely did have the perfect lecturing voice.

"So you can see what we mean, if you kill the person who branded Alyssa she will break. We need answers before any step is taken," Robert finished.

They all nodded understandingly, "Alyssa sure has a lot of drama following her like the Egyptians who thought she was some reincarnated Egyptian Princess," Emmet added.

Robert frowned, "Excuse me?"

Carlisle decided to enlighten him, "I have some Egyptian friends that are like us when they saw Alyssa they thought she was their Princess Ayah who died 2 millenia's ago they are clearly mistaken though."

Robert narrowed his eyes, "But the myth of Princess Ayah was just that a myth a simple fairy story."

Carlisle smiled shaking his head, "No, that is where you are mistaken Mr Langdon Princess Ayah was a real person."

"But there was no proof..." Robert stuttered.

"The proof was kept hidden to keep her story safe my friends were the same friends of Ayah that buried her when she died they held her wish of being forgotten."

"Whose Ayah?" Sophie asked confused.

Robert sighed today was a day of digging in to the past and breaking well held fairy stories as truth, "Princess Ayah was an Egyptian princess. She was thought to be the most beautiful more beautiful then Cleopatra herself, her father the Pharaoh adored her and was the first Pharaoh to educate his daughter. She was bought up by a slave surrogate mother and looked after by her slave mother's son. Legend says that she was the most coveted girl in the world not just Egypt, the Pharaohs enemies sent people to kill her and him. She was about to be raped when her personal bodyguard arrived, instead of raping her the killer slit her wrists before he was killed by her bodyguard. Her bodyguard was then sentenced to death and a disregarded burial. Ayah's body and her bodyguards both disappeared people say that her friends knew that she was in love with her bodyguard and he with her and that her wish was to be buried with him by the Nile. She did not want to have an Egyptian burial as she felt it was immoral. It is hardly likely any of it is true her body and her bodyguards were never found nor was her famous diary or any thing that may conclude to her life. It was a clearly made up story as half of the things were to modern for her time such as the burial style, buried under sand near the Nile. A story for romantics."

Carlisle smiled shaking his head, "Her diary is kept safe by her friends they were human at that time and travelled to Europe from Egypt to get away from the suspicions of taking her body from the burial site. The were then turned in to vampires by nomads, ever since they have awaited her return as they felt in their hearts that she would never leave them. Alyssa looks exactly how they remember her."

"Preposterous, a myth that's all it is no evidence apart from a persons word."

"You don't have to see something to believe it is true Mr Langdon the same could be said for The Priory correct the secret kept from everyone in the world apart from a select few can this not be the same?" Edward asked.

Robert was stumped Edward had a point only last year he did not believe the story of Jesus and Magdalene but now it was a part of his life.

Sophie laughed looking at Edward, "The first person to shut Robert up. I like you."

Robert made a face realising why the had come he turned to face the Cullen's, "What do expect to do has there been any inclinations to how or why this person got to Alyssa?"

Carlisle shook his head, "No, it is fortunate Bella found Alyssa she was bound and branded in her bedroom, there were candles everywhere as if it was some sort of ritual."

Robert frowned, "This mystery is starting to get even more confusing by the second."

Sophie sighed, "Robert have you not learnt anything, nothing is ever straightforward."

He agreed with her silently, this mystery would hit him more then any other he had ever been through because this time the victim was one he saw as his daughter someone he cared about. He was not going to let go of ths mystery till it was complete. How long it would take he had no idea but determination filled him as he glanced over at the closed door where she was with Jacob. Life was definitely not fair.

_If you liked this please review and I will publish the second half of the story it delves deeper in to the world's opened. READ AND REVIEW!!! _

_Thanks EdwardKaa. =]_


End file.
